I'm Back
by AlleyCat89
Summary: Bella was bullied by the Cullen's in middle school, so she moved to Phoenix. 3 years later Bella is back beautiful and confident. Now the Cullens want a second chance but will Bella be so willing to give it to them? Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Bella was bullied by the Cullen's in middle school, so she moved to Phoenix. 3 years later Bella is back beautiful and confident. But now the Cullens want a second chance but will Bella be so willing to give it to them? Or will she get the revenge she's always wanted?**

**STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT! I own nothing sadly :(**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back<strong>

**Chapter 1**

I felt another piece of paper hit my back it was really starting to annoy me but no way in hell was I gonna turn around and tell that to _Him _and _His family _I knew that if I did they would beat me so hard I'd probably be in the hospital for a week. Then again a week without _them _would be like heaven on Earth.

After awhile the paper stopped hitting my back, I breathed a sigh of relief but then a really sharp pencil was poking my back. Each poke harder than the first. I could feel the tears in my eyes starting to form but I knew that if they fell I would just get made fun of and I just wanted one moment of not feeling bad about myself.

I was so happy when the bell rang signaling the beginning of lunch _Oh great _I though, _another lunch avoiding the Cullen's. _I races out of the room hoping to get away from _them _for just a second but just as I was turning the cornerI bumped into something that felt like a wall. I would have fallen backwards if someone had not caught me _Oh no not Him, please don't be Him anybody but Him! _

"Well hello Smella! How are you? You weren't trying to leave without saying hi to me or my family, were you?" He smirked "Of course you weren't because that would be incredibly _rude_!"

I looked up into the face of the devil _Edward Cullen, _Edward was the most popular, hottest and cruelest guy is this school. Second was his step-sister Rosalie, Rosalie was the most popular, gorgeous, and bitchiest girl in the school. Her boyfriend Emmett McCartney wasn't the smartest guy around but he had a deadly right & left hook especially when he hits your jaw trust me I know from experience.

Alice was one of the worst because she would pretend to be all nice and your friend that you would spill your guts to her then the next day the WHOLE school would know. And lastly there was Jasper he was Alice's boyfriend, he didn't really do anything but just stand there and watch them hurt you or sometimes he would hold you down.

Rosalie and Jasper are twins; Emmett and Alice are siblings and Edward is was an only child they were all adopted by Esme and Carlisle Cullen. And now they prey on helpless students like me. I don't know why or how they are so mean when Esme and Carlisle are the sweetest people in Forks; I wonder how did they end up with such devil children?

"So Cinder_smella_ what should we do with you today?" Edward asked.

"Please…?" I whimpered.

"Please what? Please beat you up? Okay Bella but remember you asked for it!" He laughed. Edward wove his hands in my hair holding a firm grip in it pulling my head closer to him; he put his lips on my ear. I know this must sound intimate but believe me it was anything BUT! "Are you ready?" Edward whispered.

Before Edward could take a swing at me I slipped out of his reach and started running towards the office hoping to get inside before he caught me but with my luck I tripped over my own feet and fell over myself. I landed face first on the ground, I could already feel the blood on my face, I tried to get up and to keep running but Edward had already caught up with me and was yanking me up by my hair.

"Why do you run from me Smella? You know I'll always catch you!" He laughed; I felt tears forming in my eyes. When I didn't answer him he slapped me across the face, "Answer me!" He yelled I could tell that he was getting angry now.

"I…I d don't," I stuttered. Edward gave out a hard laugh and threw me on the floor. I started to cry letting my tears fall freely now I sobbed even louder when he started to kick me…hard. After awhile I felt the kicks get harder and in all different places, _oh no they're _**all** _here!_

I cried out in pure agony. I just wished they would stop kicking me, I felt like I was going to puke and if I puked on one of _their _shoes it would only be worse. Especially on Rosalie's expensive bright red heels.

Soon after their feet turned into fist and it only made it 100x worse to the now forming bruises. I knew if they kept up long enough I would soon pass out. That's when the name calling started; it's my fault I guess for being a fat, acne faced, ugly, loser.

"Hey fat bitch!" One of them said.

"Pizza face!" Another one called.

"Wow Smella stop taking up the whole hallway with your fatness!" One laughed cruelly.

"Fugly elephant! Just die already!"

"I'm trying…" I whispered to myself.

I just started to turn them out; I was already losing my vision only seeing black spots. I coughed up some blood and that was when the fist and feet stopped I didn't know what happened but I knew that it would happen again if I didn't do something about it.

When I got enough energy I crawled my bruised broken body home it took forever I had to take a lot of breaks but I finally got there. I almost fainted from all the blood loss but I just had to call her before I changed my mind. I got the phone and dialed the number that I've always been tempted to call. It rang twice before they finally picked up.

"Hello Charlie? Bella? Is that you? Bella are you okay? Why are you home so early? Shouldn't you be in school? Please answer me!" She yelled frantically. I sobbed into the phone before I answer her.

"I'm okay," I said in a small voice "mom? I want to come home; I want to go to Phoenix…"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Please review! <strong>

**-A**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Bella was bullied by the Cullen's in middle school, so she moved to Phoenix. 3 years later Bella is back beautiful and confident. But now the Cullens want a second chance but will Bella be so willing to give it to them? Or will she get the revenge she's always wanted?**

**STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT! I own nothing sadly :(**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>I'm back<p>

Chapter 2

3 years later

I check the time on my watch _6:50 _ugh that means I have to be home in 10 minutes to finish packing. I know it was my decision to go back to Forks but that means I have to go and face the ones that scared me away all those years ago. I feel a tear run down my cheek, I quickly wipe it away _No I will _not _cry because of them not again, it's not worth it._

I quickly finish my water and run home. I know I'm ready to face them again because I've changed since middle school I'm not fat anymore when I came to Phoenix my mom took me to the gym every day, I got some cream for my acne and now it's all gone _thank god_.

My mom also taught me how to put on make-up but not too much so I have a natural look and how to style my hair. I took some self defense classes so no one could hurt me again and lastly I took some modeling classes to help boost my ego and now I can walk without tripping over my own feet!

"Mom, I'm home!" I call.

"Okay sweetie, can you please bring your suitcases downstairs so Phil can put them in the car?" My mom yells to me.

"Yeah," I say "Sure…" I whisper to myself. I'm gonna miss my crazy and erratic mom but now Charlie's sick and needs someone to be there to take care of him. And that someone's going to be me not some nurse he doesn't know, anyway I haven't seen Charlie in 3 years and I miss him so much!

I got up to my room and start to pack the rest of my stuff, I'm going to miss this room it's the place I cried to my mom about _them, _where we had the sex talk, where we sat and watched movies and ate junk food when I was sad, or sick. And it's been my home for 3 years, I just couldn't image not living here, not sleeping in my bed or waking up to my mom attempting to cook breakfast. But it's for the best, I just know it is.

"Bella, your friends are here!" My mom yells.

"Kay, just send them up mom." I yell back. As I zip my last bag closed, my best friends Jacob & Seth enter my room. "Hey guys" I smile at them, Jacob and Seth are my bestest friends in the world I love them to death.

They're fraternal twins, but you wouldn't know that if you saw them they look so much alike same cropped hair, same defined chin and jaw, same muscle mass like ohmyfuckinggod they are built but not in that freakishly steroids kind of way, and they are both incredibly gorgeous. The only difference is that Seth is shorter than Jake but not by much.

"Hey Bella," They both say at the same time, _see you wouldn't be able to tell the difference_, "Do you really have to go?"

"Yeah guys I really do, Charlie needs me and I need him too he's my dad you know," I tell them I try to smile but it comes out too fake.

"We know Bella but we'll miss you, we don't want you to go." Seth says. I run up to both of them and give them a big hug.

"I love you guys so much you know that right?" I ask.

"Of course we do Bella, everyone who meets us does." Jake says trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"I'm gonna miss you guys, but don't worry we'll e-mail, and talk on the phone all the time!" I squeeze them a little tighter.

"Don't worry about missing us or e-mail," Jake said I look at him curiously _why wouldn't I have to worry? I wasn't going to see them anymore._

"Because we're coming with you!" Seth finished for Jake, my mouth dropped open in surprise.

"What?" I screamed "Are you serious? Ohmyfuckinggod that's so awesome!" I'm so over come with happiness that I feel tears running down my cheeks. I feel myself wrapped in a warm embrace, when I look up I see that I'm locked in between Jake and Seth.

"You didn't think that we would just let you go back to _them_ alone did you?" Seth says angrily, yes I told them all about the Cullen's but that's only because we're best friends and I couldn't keep something like that from them.

I could feel Jake's grip tighten around me I knew he was angry with the Cullen's too but especially with Edward. He didn't like the fact that someone had hit my especially a guy I was like his little sister.

"Wait how did you convince your parents to let you move to Forks?" I ask.

"Well you know we just turned on our charm and they of course said yes," They say smugly "And we told them what happened to you and that we wanted to protect you." They say so quickly I almost don't hear them…_almost. _

"What? You told them?" I scream, I put my head in my hands _ugh why me_? I moan "You are sooo lucky that I love you or I would totally kick your asses," I peek up from my hands and give them a small smile. They both tackle me with hugs and I love yous.

"Oh and Bella," Seth calls.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"You so can't kick our asses no matter how many self defense classes you take." They laugh at me.

"Oh yeah?" I ask, I trip Seth so he falls on his ass and while Jake is too busy laughing his ass off I push him to the ground but I'm not prepared when he grabs my arms and pulls me down on top of him and starts to tickle me. "Okay, okay I g-give just s-st-stop tickling m-me! P-pl-please!" I cry through my laughter.

They finally stop when my mom calls from downstairs, "SETH, JAKE! I sent you up there to help Bella not distract her! Now bring down her bags and help Phil load them into the car!" We stare at each other for a second then burst out laughing.

I guess Forks won't be so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>So here's the second chapter hope you liked it! Thanks for all the great reviews really helped me write this chapter!<strong>

**Please Review!**

**-A**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Bella was bullied by the Cullen's in middle school, so she moved to Phoenix. 3 years later Bella is back beautiful and confident. But now the Cullen's want a second chance but will Bella be so willing to give it to them? Or will she get the revenge she's always wanted?**

**STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT! I own nothing sadly :(**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>I'm back<p>

Chapter 3

"Bella, wake up we're here!" Seth yells in my ear just to annoy me. He shakes me even after I open my eyes.

"I'm awake!" I scream at him. "You can stop shaking me! Gosh, I was happy that you were coming to Forks with me right? Yeah well I'm over it now." I glare at him.

"Awe is someone a bit cranky? Haha I'm joking you know you love me!" Seth laughs, "Anyway you should be use to me and my annoyingness already!"

Jacob snorts, "I'm not, so why should she?" I laugh at this.

"Oh yeah that's why I love you," I burst out laughing when Jacob and Seth start to tell each other what annoys them about the each other. When I recover from my laughing fit I get up and link arms with each of them. "Come on guys stop bickering I think you're scaring the flight attendant lady." We all look in the flight attendants direction, but instead of fear she has a look like she's ready for the hunt and she's looking at Jake. _Hell no! _Not my friend lady, god she's gotta be like 40 EW!

I turn to her and speak loud and clear to her, "Hey lady, stop eyeing my friend like he's a piece of meat you're too old and wrinkly for him." We laugh when her mouth gapes open and closes like a fish. We grab our stuff while she stomps her foot and leaves, _wow what a baby_ _reminds me of someone._

Ugh I'm so tired it was a four hour plane ride to Seattle then we had to get on a one hour ride to Port Angeles and _NOW _we have to take a one hour drive to Forks.

"Bella, The taxi's here!" Seth says in a sing song voice.

I groan, "Ugh I am never going on a plane ever again!"

"I guess that means you'll never leave unless you want to drive to where you want to go from now on," Jake smirks.

"Good luck getting to Hawaii," Seth jokes.

"Can we just get into the taxi and leave already? The faster we leave the faster we get there and out of that car!" I say.

I can't believe that I'm going back to the place that I use to call home, the place that I never felt safe, back to the people who had hurt me so much that I had to leave. But I will do it for Charlie; he's done so many things for me in the past that I could never repay him. The hardest thing he has ever done for me was letting me go.

_Flashback_

"_Bella, are you home?" Charlie yells from downstairs. I don't answer him I just wipe my tears, take a calming breath to ready myself to tell him the speech that I have practiced so many times in my head. _

_I can hear his loud foot falls as he climbs the stairs to see who's there. "Bella!" My dad yells out of breath from rushing up the stairs. "Why didn't you tell me you were home? I got a worried call from your mother. Please Bella; please tell me it's not true. Don't leave me Bella, I'll be a better dad, we'll do more stuff together I can't lose you like I lost your mother. You're all that I have left!" Charlie pleads._

_Oh no he's making this harder to do, I'm gonna break his heart. But I know I must. "Dad, I love you I really do but I can't stay here anymore. If I do I don't know what will happen." I say I don't want him to know about _**them**_ I don't want him to go to jail for murder. "I'm not happy dad. It's as simple as that, please let me go." My voice cracked at the end but I have to do this for my own safety._

_A single tear runs down my dad's cheek I almost break then and there…almost but I don't, this is for the best I know it is. "Okay, go. Go be happy with your mother and Phil…" His voice trails off._

"_Dad…" I can't even say anything for he had already left, and that's when I break down and cry, not because of broken bones or even because of the Cullen's but because I have hurt my dad just like my mom had all those years ago._

"_I hate you Cullen's! I HATE YOU!" I sob._

_End of flashback_

"Bella are you okay?" Jake asks concern evident in his voice.

"Huh?" I snap my head up and look his way.

"I said are you okay? You've been out of it for half of the ride," Seth says worried.

"Oh guys I'm so sorry I'm just excited and nervous to be back in Forks, seeing everyone that I've grown up with, Charlie and…" I trail off getting lost in old memories again.

_Flashback _

Calm down Bella they can't hurt you here with a teacher here, right? _No matter how many times I tell myself this I just can't seem to actually believe it. I look up cautiously scared that one of them might be there watching me waiting for me to look up just so they can hurt me again. But all I see is the sweet old librarian lady; she looks up at me as well and smiles._

_Her smile reassure me a little bit, someone as kind as her wouldn't leave me to the evil ones. "Oh Mrs. Lark, you're needed in the staff room for some important meeting," A familiar voice says innocently but I know that that innocent squeaky voice is anything _but _innocent. She's just a pawn in the Cullen's little game, but she thinks that if she does whatever they say Edward will like her. Yeah good luck with that Tanya Edward wouldn't date you if you were the last living thing on earth._

"_Okay dear, thank you I'll be there in a minute," Mrs. Lark gives Tanya a tight smile. Ha even sweet old Mrs. Lark doesn't even like her. Tanya notices and glares at the librarian and struts away wiggling her ass from side to side trying to be sexy but the sight just makes you want to puke._

"_Bella I got to go, do you think you'll be okay here by yourself?" Mrs. Lark asks._

"_I'll be fine I was just about to leave soon I just have to collect my things. But thank you anyways," I smile sweetly at her. I slowly gather my stuff, I check my watch _oh lunch is almost over I should probably get to class now, _I quickly gather my stuff so I can leave_. _Just as I'm about to exit the library a rock blocks my way, _really now of all times?

_I look up to see Edward staring at me with a smirk on his face, "Well hello Smella, so convenient that we bump into each other. Thank you Tanya you may leave now," Edward says no emotion on his face as he dismisses Tanya._

"_But Edward…" Tanya whines._

"_You heard him bitch get out of here!" Rosalie hisses at her. Tanya huffs but leaves, no one messes with Rosalie unless you want a black eye. I laugh at this, but by the time I realize that I shouldn't have it was too late because all the Cullen's were looking at me; their faces unreadable. _

"_Do you think that was funny Smella? I don't remember giving you permission to speak much laugh. I should make you apologize to her but since it's just Tanya I'll let it pass…this one time. Next time I won't be as forgiving." Edward tells me, I feel a shiver run-up my spine at his threat. _

_Edward weaves his hand in my hair, he always does that before he hurts me, and pulls my ear to his mouth I would love this position if I knew he was doing it to show me that he cares about me not that he's going to hurt me. "So what should we do with you today Smella? Oh I know how 'bout…" Edward doesn't finish his sentence he just pulls his free hand back and…_

_End of flashback _

"BELLA, WAKE UP WE'RE HERE AND YOU HAVE TO PAY THE FARE!" Seth yells in my ear, god what is with this boy yelling in my ear all the time!

"Seth, I am right here I you do not need to yell in my ear all the time! I'm gonna lose my hearing if I keep hanging around you!" I hiss.

Seth's face drops, "I'm sorry Bella, I-I…" He doesn't finish his sentence.

"Oh Seth I'm so sorry for snapping at you I had a bad dream! And now I'm taking it out on you, that's not right or fair to you," I say regretting my harsh words.

"It's okay Bella; I can't imagine being you right now, back to the place with _them!_" Seth sympathizes, "and speaking of fair you have to pay it!" Seth laughs trying to lighten the mood.

I laugh with him "Seth I really am sorry, you know that I love you right?" I ask him after we finish laughing.

"Of course I know Bella, like who doesn't?" He jokes.

"Um I think we should get out of here and pay the taxi driver, don't you think? By the way, where did Jake and the driver go?" I ask.

"Bringing the luggage inside, I said I would wake you up so I wouldn't have to help but now I'm thinking that wasn't the best idea." Seth smirks.

"Ugh I said I was sorry! I didn't mean to snap at you…" Seth smiles, "Hey that was so mean, I can't believe you're gonna hold this against me!" I slap his arm but it just ends up hurting my hand.

Seth takes a deep breath, "Oh Bella I am so n-going to holds this against you…forever." Seth laughs.

"You are mean, I hope you know that!" I huff.

"Yeah but you love me," Seth smiles.

"I have to, when I made friends with your brother he said you guys were a package deal." I roll my eyes joking…kind of.

* * *

><p><strong>There are some Bella and Seth moments because I just think they are so cute together and make great friends!<strong>

**Don't worry Bella and Edward moments coming soon!**

**Here's chapter 3 hope you liked it! **

**Please Review! And please tell your friends to read and review for me! I won't stop updating because of a lack of reviews but they make me feel happy and want to update!**

**-A**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Bella was bullied by the Cullen's in middle school, so she moved to Phoenix. 3 years later Bella is back beautiful and confident. But now the Cullen's want a second chance but will Bella be so willing to give it to them? Or will she get the revenge she's always wanted?**

**STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT! I own nothing sadly :(**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>I'm back<p>

Chapter 4

"Bella, Bella is that you?" A familiar voice asks from the living room.

A single tear falls from my eye, "Yeah dad it's me," I cry. My dad opens his arms for me; I rush into his arms and start to sob. "God I've missed you so much dad. I am so sorry for leaving you but now I'm back and here to stay," I cry. "I am soo sorry; you don't know how sorry I am please forgive me…please!"

"Bella, it's okay of course I forgive you! I missed you too and I am so happy that you're back. I'm just sad that is has to be under these circumstances." My dad says with a smile.

"I know dad but don't worry I'm gonna take care of you just like how you took care of me all those years ago. We're gonna get through this," I pause "together. We stay in each other's arms for a little bit longer when I remember "Oh! I almost forgot," I pull out of my dad's arms and go grab Jacob and Seth. "Dad I want you to meet my two bestest friends in the whole world, Jacob and Seth."

Jacob shakes my dad's hand first then Seth does. "Hello sir I'm Seth Black, I've heard a lot of great things about you." Seth says turning on his charm because I told him how much of a hard ass my dad can be sometimes.

"Are you two the ones who Bella spends all her time with?" My dad asks narrowing his eyes looking intimidating.

Jake and Seth look at each other and gulp "Ye-yes sir, we a-are," They stutter.

"Thank you," My dad whispers "Thank you for giving her what I couldn't, thank you for being her friend and making her happy and thank you for bringing her home."

"You're welcome sir…" Jake starts.

"Please call me Charlie," My dad interrupts.

"Charlie, but it was nothing we did, she wanted to come all by herself. It was her choice, we only came so it would be easier for her," Jake explains.

"And Charlie it wasn't easy getting her here, have you ever been on airplane with her for 5 hours? 'Cause it isn't easy, GOSH she is _cranky _on planes like she yelled at me 5x!" Seth says loudly.

Charlie laughs, "I know how you feel boy, when I tried to make dinner once in my life for me and Bella she yelled at me but ate it anyway even though it sucked. That's my Bella always trying to keep people happy."

I smile at Charlie I don't know how I left him all those years ago well I do but there's one thing I know that I will never leave him again. "Hey guys let's let Charlie get some rest, we'll put the bags away and then go out for dinner. Okay?" I suggest. "Wait! Where are you guys staying?" I ask franticly.

"Bella calm down we have a place to stay, we got an apartment here in Forks I know it sounds weird an apartment in Forks but we found the only one around here," Jake explains.

"Oh good well when we finish my stuff we'll go visit yours and clean it up." I say.

"Okie dokie boss!" Jake and Seth say together mockingly. I stick my tongue out at them; I know I'm so mature. I start up the stairs, Jake and Seth march up behind me acting as if we were in the army and I was the leader.

After hours of putting things away we finally finish…well almost we still had to put my books away and trust me there's a lot. "Ow!" Seth yells!

"Another paper cut?" Jake asks, Seth nods his head sadly Seth turns his head to me and gives me puppy dog eyes begging me.

"Okay we can take a break now," I say "Let's go!"

"Wait what? Go where?" They both ask.

"To your apartment silly we have to put your bags away, duh!" I say like it's the most obvious thing in the world, which it should be.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" They both yell, I just shake my head and link arms with them and pull them toward the door. We make it down stairs and when I realize something "Oh shit," I say "We don't have a car! Your cars won't be here for a few days, this is so sad," I pout.

"Bella why don't you use the cruiser for today? Here are the keys go have some fun." Charlie says getting up and giving me the keys.

"Um okay I guess that will be fine, are we even allowed to drive it?" I ask.

"Sure go ahead, they won't care," Charlie reassures.

"Okay…" I say still unsure, I look at Jake and Seth. Jake just shrugs and Seth looks excited to be driving in a cop car and this time to be in the front seat of one, long story involved a broken window and a skateboard oh don't worry no one got hurt atleast I don't they did. As we enter the garage we see something we don't expect to see a white BMW M6 Convertible

"Oh!"

"My!"

"GOD!"

"How do you like it? I bought it for you as a welcome home present." Charlie smiles from the threshold of the garage.

"Ohmigod dad! You didn't, that must of cost you a fortune, we're gonna need that money for your medical bills!" I yell.

"It's okay Bella I got it very cheap and Renee helped pay for it too so don't worry." My dad says trying to make me feel better, too bad it doesn't.

"Dad I don't care! Do you know how much pharmaceutical medication cost? Or chemotherapy regimen, radiation therapy or a bone marrow transplant cost? Trust me it's expensive, Leukemia is no joke dad I want to get it treated before it gets too bad that it's unfixable. I'm just trying to look out for you because I love you," I whisper close to tears now.

"Bella don't worry I'll be fine I just wanted to get you something special. And I know you need a decent car since your red truck broke down," My dad explains. Awe I miss my truck it was old but a good truck.

I sigh "Thanks dad, I really appreciate it."

"Okay you kids go on have fun because you have school on Monday. I already registered you three in so all you have to do is get your schedules." My dad says.

"Thanks, bye! " We say together.

I take a deep breath as I get into the drivers seat of the car, _Cullen's be ready 'cause come Monday you'll be regretting the day you EVER messed with Isabella Marie Swan._

* * *

><p><strong>Here's chapter 4!<strong>

**Sorry it took so long to update I don't have time on the weekends to write :( But I promise to make it up to you in the next chapter when Bell starts to really kick some ass :D**

**Oh and you finally found out what's wrong with Charlie, sad right? I know I don't know how I'm gonna write that part but whatever worry about that later!**

**Thanks for all the great reviews! They made me feel happy! I actually smiled while reading them :D**

**Review pleaseee! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: Bella was bullied by the Cullen's in middle school, so she moved to Phoenix. 3 years later Bella is back beautiful and confident. But now the Cullen's want a second chance but will Bella be so willing to give it to them? Or will she get the revenge she's always wanted?**

**STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT! I own nothing sadly :(**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back<strong>

**Chapter 5**

I look up at Forks High School and take a shaky breath, "I can't do this!" I whisper almost plea to Jacob and Seth.

"Bella, don't say that! You can do this, you're not the small Bella they beat up three years ago You're smart, strong, confident and beautiful and you'll have the Cullen's begging on their knees when you're done with them!" Jake tells me.

"Bella you know he's right and you'll regret not doing this," Seth adds.

"You know what guys you're right; I am not going to let them intimidate me again! And I sure as hell am NOT gonna let them ruin me!" I say confidently "Let's go get our schedules and see who the lucky Cullen that gets to be with us is!" I say with an evil smile.

I lock my _new car_! And strut to the office with Jake and Seth behind me, I can feel all eyes on us but mostly me. I here whisper's of conversations.

"Is that Smella?"

"No, that can't be Smella; _she's _too pretty to be her. Ha-ha!"

"Ew she's not that pretty! Stop looking at her ass Mike!"

"Ohmygawd, who are those two hotties there? I want to get to know them…both of them."

"Ohmigod are they twins? That is _soo_ cool! I want a twin, but I'll settle for one of _them_!"

"They are so much hotter than the Cullen's!"

That last comment almost stopped me in my tracks but somehow I kept going. "God, those students are vultures! Did you hear what they were saying? That was just ridiculous!" Jake shouts.

"Shh!" Mrs. Cope hushes.

"Well Jake they were right, we are hot!" Seth says with a lazy smile.

"True," we all say.

"Well then, let's get our schedules!" I say cheery.

I walk up to the red headed lady; Mrs. Cope my dad said she was the sweetest lady ever. "Hello Mrs. Cope, I'm Isabella Swan I'm here for my schedule," I say innocently.

"Oh we've been waiting for you Isabella, when your father came in he spoke of nothing but nice things about you. Welcome to Forks High School, here is your schedule and please have your teachers sign these slips and return them to me by the end of the day dear," Mrs. Cope tells me.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Cope," I smile.

"You two," Mrs. Cope says pointing at Jake and Seth.

"Us?" They gulp and look at each other, Mrs. Cope indicates for them to come towards her with her finger they do but very slowly.

"Come on now I'm not getting any younger," Mrs. Cope jokes "Do boys go to this school?" She asks.

"Umm we're he-here to g-get our sch-schedules," They stutter.

"Well then you two should know that I don't appreciate you coming into this office yelling your heads off, this is a school not a wrestling match!" Mrs. Cope says sternly.

"Sorry ma'am, it won't happen again," They stuttered nervously.

"Good, now what are your names?" Mrs. Cope asks.

"Jacob Black?" Jacob says unsure.

"Well don't ask me I don't know!" Mrs. Cope snaps.

"I_ thought _that your dad said she was a sweet old lady!" Jacob hisses to me.

I laugh "Guess she just doesn't like you," I shrug.

"Okay, here's your schedule and get you teachers to sign this slip and give it to me at the end of the day, now what's your name?" Mrs. Cope asks.

"Hi I'm Seth Black," Seth gives her a charming smile.

"Oh well, here's your schedule sweetie, also get these slips signed and bring them to me at the end of the day and if there's anything you need don't hesitate to ask," Mrs. Cope says with a smile.

"Thanks a lot and I won't." Seth smiles once more before walking away, us following behind with our mouths open. Once we exit the office Seth turns around and says "Now _that_ is how I got out of _all _of my detentions, trouble _and_ why Grandma likes me best."

"Wow, and _I_ thought _I_ could dazzle people," I say in wonder.

"You can, he's just better," Jake says in wonder also.

"Are you guys coming or not? I thought we had some Cullen butt to kick!" Seth laughs.

"Hell ya, let's DO this!" I yell, "Okay so let's see everyone's schedules, here is mine."

_English Mr. __Mason__  
><em>_Government__ Mr. __Jefferson__  
><em>_Trigonometry__ Mr. Varner  
>Spanish Se<em>_ñor Rodríguez_

_Lunch  
>Biology 2 Mr. Banner<br>Gym Coach Clapp_

"Let's see yours Jake," Seth says.

"Okay here," Jake answers.

_Calculus Mr. __Solomon  
><em>_English Ms. Peterson _

_Trigonometry__ Mr. Varner_

_Spanish Se__ñor Rodríguez_

_Lunch _

_Government Mrs. Greenspan  
>Gym Coach Clapp<em>

"Wow you guys have two classes together, I wonder if we have any together," Seth says.

_English Mr. Mason_

_Biology 1 Mr. Varner_

_Calculus Mr. __Solomon_

_Spanish Se__ñor Rodríguez_

_Lunch_

_Trigonometry__ Mr. Varner_

_Gym Coach Clapp_

"Cool, we all have gym and Spanish together! I wonder what classes we have with the Cullen's," Seth wonders getting excited.

"Well I guess we're gonna find out now, because class starts in 5 minutes. Bye!" I wave to Jake going in the opposite way as him.

"Bye!" Jake yells loudly causing a bunch of students to stop and stare at us; I blush and hurry of to English with Seth following close behind.

The bell rings, "Yes, we just made it!" Seth says happily. We walk to Mr. Mason and give him out slips; I can feel everyone's eyes staring at us the old Bella would have been uncomfortable and shy. But the new Bella stood tall and confident not caring how many guys were checking her out but the new and old Bella cared that all the girls were checking out her best friend like he was a piece of meat. Now _that _is not okay.

"Okay everyone this is Isabella and Seth, go take a seat in the back behind Ms. Cullen and Mr. Yorkie," Mr. Mason instructed us.

I nod at him and pull Seth towards the back, _at least it's just Alice, deal with the easiest and work my way up, bring it on evil pixie!_ We took out seats me behind Alice and Seth behind _I think his name was Eric? Whatever,_ Alice turned around facing me with a big smile on her face.

"Hi! I'm Alice, and we're going to be _great _friends," Alice says excitedly, _as if. _

"Why would I want to be friends with _you?_" I ask rudely.

"What? Why wouldn't you want to be friends with me? I'm really nice and friendly and-and…." Alice starts.

"And a back stabbing bitch." I finish for her.

"Huh? Why would you say that, you don't even know me?" Alice whispers sadly.

"Oh Alice trust me I know you, and I don't care how much you pretend to be nice and act like you've changed but a lion can't change into a lamb," I hiss.

Before Alice can respond I raise my hand "Mr. Mason, I am so very sorry to interrupt but Ms. Cullen here keeps talking disturbing me and Seth from listening to your lesson," I say innocently.

"Ms. Cullen! Stop your talking this instant or you will have detention, just because you don't want to listen the lesson does not mean others don't!" Mr. Mason yells at her.

Alice turns to face Mr. Mason with her eyes open wide "S-sorry sir." Alice stutters looking at her lap shamefully. Seth and I just smirk at each other trying so very hard not to laugh, while everyone in the class looks shocked that a _**Cullen **_got yelled and threatened at.

Alice looks at us, glaring when she sees us smirking and shaking from silent laughter she opens her mouth to tell us off but we stop laughing and look down at our notebooks pretending to take notes. Alice looks surprised from our sudden movement so she turns around just to come face to face with Mr. Mason who does _**NOT **_look happy.

"Ms. Cullen what did I say about paying attention and _**not **_disturbing other students? That's it if you won't pay attention then you'll just have to write me a 2,000 word paper on the works of William Shakespeare due tomorrow morning." Mr. Mason says he starts to walk back to the front of the class when he suddenly turns back around to face a shocked Alice. "And you will be graded on this."

The whole class goes into a up roar of Ohhhs, Seth and I are practically falling off our chairs laughing while Alice just sits in her seat in shock and anger but she doesn't say anything _smart move._ The rest of the class Mr. Mason just lectures about famous poets and their lives and their poems.

"Bye I'll see you in Spanish!" Seth says I wave to him and head off to Government. As I enter a blur of blonde pushes passed me and into the class.

"Bitch," I mumble I walk up to Mr. Jefferson and hand him my slip he signs it and points to the seat right next to Rosalie who I now notice was the blonde bitch who pushed me. I take a deep breath before strutting to my seat with my head held up high, getting everyone to stare at me as I pass especially all the guys. I sit down not looking at Rosalie and listen to the lesson.

After Mr. Jefferson finishes his lecture he gives us an article to read and some questions due at the end of class. I'm almost done when someone beside me clears their throat, my head snaps up and I look to my right to see Rosalie looking at me.

"Hey, I love your shoes where did you get them?" Rosalie asks eager to know.

"Um I got them from Paris, there from the newest collection," I say unsure why I told her.

"Ohmygawd you've been to Paris? That is so cool I've always wanted to go there! We should totally have lunch together and talk! Oh and was that your BMW out there?"

"Yeah…"

"Mines the red BMW M3 convertible, I just love cars we should hang out at lunch and talk what do you think?" Rosalie asks excited to talk to the only other student in this school, other than her siblings, who actually has a decent car and decent clothes.

I finally get a back bone and say "No. I don't want to hang out with you…ever." I say not even glancing at her.

"What? Why not?" She asks angrily.

"Because I don't hang out with self centered bitches who only think about themselves and their hair," I say looking her dead in the eye.

"How dare you say that to me! You don't even know me! You think I'm a bitch? You are!" She screams, before I could even answer her Mr. Jefferson walks up to us.

"Why are you two yelling in my class?" He asks.

"Well Mr. Jefferson I was finishing my homework when Rosalie here started talking to me, I told her that I didn't want to talk because I wanted to finish my work but she was being so persistent that I snapped. I called her a bad name, I know that I shouldn't have but it slipped out and I was just about to apologize when she starts to scream at me! I really didn't mean to say what I did, honest if I could take it back I would but I can promise that it will never happen again." I answer innocently.

I look up at him with my big brown eyes that _**NO ONE**_ can resist, I turn to Rosalie "I am so very sorry but when you kept bugging me I just snapped please except my apology." I beg, Rosalie just glares at me.

"What do you have to say for yourself Ms. Cullen?" Mr. Jefferson asks.

Rosalie's mouth drops open "But-but she's lying! She was rude to me first and _I _snapped not her! She's a liar!" Rosalie screams not helping her case.

"Rosalie!" Mr. Jefferson yells, she shuts up right away "You will stop blaming Isabella for this, she was responsible enough to realize her mistake now take responsibility for yours."

"No, I will _**NOT **_apologize to that bitch!" Rosalie yells.

"That's it! You have detention after school and while you are there you will write an essay about America's government. Understood?" He asks.

"Yes Mr. Jefferson," Rosalie whispers defeated. "I am sorry Isabella, please forgive me," Rosalie sighs.

"Apology accepted, now if you don't mind I would like to finish this last question," I smirk.

Mr. Jefferson stars to pack up his initiating that the bell is about to go, I grab my work and stuff it into my designer bag and wait for the bell. As the bell rings everyone rushes out of the room as fast as they can while I take my time leaving.

As I exit the room a hand comes out of nowhere and grabs my arm and pushes me against the wall, "Hey!" I yell.

"You bitch! You got me a detention! And you totally lied! Who do you think you are, coming in here like you own the place! Gosh I hate you!" Rosalie yells in my face.

I try to pull away but she's got a good grip, "Let me go!" I hiss. A shadow covers her; I smirk because it's Seth and Jake here to rescue me.

"You heard her let our friend go," Their voices menacing. Rosalie lets me go and steps back, shocked that these two hotties were saving me instead of her. I look around and notice that we're drawing a crowd.

"Okay guys let's not be late for class." Jake and Seth didn't move from in between me and Rosalie, so I pull them with me. They finally start to move with me "Come on!" I yell at them making their heads snap up towards me, they nod and start to walk now pulling me along with them. Once we're far away enough from the action they push me against the wall lightly.

"What are you doing almost getting your ass kicked?" Jake yells at me.

"Bella before you go off and piss off a Cullen can you at least have us there?" Seth asks.

"Guys, don't worry! I was fine, I was NOT going to get my ass kicked remember myself defense lessons? And I don't need you guys to fight my fights. Maybe a few times I might need you guys but now always." I hiss "Guys I love you I really do but you can't always be there to defend me," I say more softly now. The warning bell goes off "I've got to go to Trig; I'll see you in Spanish bye." I wave to them quickly walking away before they could say anything.

I run into class 5 minutes late "I believe there's a reason you are late, what's your name?" Mr. Varner questions.

"I'm Isabella Swan, sorry sir I got lost" I explain, it is true I did get lost…kind of.

"That's fine Ms. Swan, give me your slip then take a seat by Ms. Webber," Mr. Varner instructs.

I give the slip to him and walk confidently to my seat so no one knows that I'm flustered, I must be strong and confident to avoid a repeat of grade 8.

I slide into my chair and give the girl next to me a small smile, she looks nice. I'm so happy that I don't have to deal with a Cullen this period. The girl in front of me turned around in her seat beaming at me like we were going to be the best of friends.

"You're Isabella Swan, the new girl right?" She asks even though I was just introduced to the class a few minutes ago I nod. "I'm Jessica Stanley; you should hang with me and my friends at lunch. You're _**ALL**_ this school can talk about and you don't want to get in with the wrong crowd and be labeled a loser," Jessica looks at the girl next to me the girl looks down "So what do you say?"

Jessica smiles at me, she looks like the type of girl who only wants to be your friend for her own benefit and I don't need one of those. "Thanks not no thanks, I don't hang out with bitches who only care about themselves. I'd rather die an million deaths than be your 'friend' understood?" I tell her putting quotations around friend.

The students who were listening all gasp some even laugh at what I said, I guess no one talks that way to the 'popular' people. Yeah I'm not walking on egg shells for these kinds of people anymore. "How dare you say that to me?" Jessica screeches at me.

I just ignore her and write down the questions on the board. She keeps yelling at me to listen to her until Mr. Varner comes to her desk "Ms. Stanley, please tell me _**WHY **_you are yelling in my classroom?" Mr. Varner asks.

"I-I didn't mean to…I mean," Jessica stutters.

"Jessica, this is the 7th time this month I am getting tired of your outbursts. You have morning detention for a week doing trigonometry work," Mr. Varner says firmly. I look up from under my eyelashes trying not to laugh.

I turn to the girl next to me, _wait I remember her, her name was Ann…no Angie…no wait it's Angela! _She was in middle school with me, she was the only person who talked to me but when she started taking abuse for being my friend I stopped hanging out with her. Awe I missed her, she was so sweet and kind to everyone, even the Cullen's.

"Hey, it's Angela right?" I ask.

"Um yeah, how did you know?" Angela asks.

"It's me, Bella Swan from middle school remember?" I ask.

"Bella? Ohmigod it's you! I missed you so much! How have you been? I thought you were never coming back!" Angela almost screams.

I look around to make sure no heard her. "Shh, not so loud I don't want people to know about me. Not yet at least, I'm working my way up to that. I plan on making a name for myself before I tell people," I explain.

"Okay, I'm sorry I'm just really glad that your back. I've missed you," She whispers. We spend the rest of the class talking, catching up. I really missed her, she was the only true friend that I've ever had, other than Jacob & Seth, and I'm glad that we can pick up where we left off.

The bell rings we both walk out together before we have to go in different directions, when I get to Spanish Seth and Jacob are waiting for me. "Hey, thanks for waiting for me," I say.

"We wanted to apologize …" Jacob starts.

"For the way we acted," Seth finishes.

"It's okay I know that you guys were just trying to protect me and I appreciate it," I smile at them. I open my arms to them for a group hug, after a bunch of 'I love you's we walk into class just to see Emmett Cullen sitting there. I told Seth and Jacob about how his punches were the worst and well let's just say they didn't take it that well.

We go to Señor Rodríguez and give him our slips than go to our seats in the middle of the room. Jessica is in my class sitting next to Emmett in the front row talking his ear off, he looks really annoyed with her but she doesn't notice. I snicker to Seth "Emmett looks like he wants to kill himself just to get away from her haha."

"I'll do it for him," Seth hisses.

"Seth…" I put my hand on his arm to calm him down; he does but only a little. Class goes by pretty quickly, the whole time me, Jake and Seth laugh as Jessica keeps talking to Emmett telling him stuff he obviously doesn't care about.

I walk to my locker to put my stuff away before I go meet Jake and Seth for lunch. Just before I'm about to close my locker someone clears their throat clearly asking for my attention. "What is a pretty girl like you doing by her locker all by herself?" A familiar voice asks, at first I think its Seth or Jake joking around with me but then I remember _that voice _that has haunted me for years.

I close my locker and look at the man that has haunted my dreams and nightmares forever, I look into the beautiful green eyes that I've always loved, into the face that must have been carved my angels, the face of evil.

I look into the face of Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I took so long to update, I've been busy and I wanted to make this chapter longer because I had A LOT to write.<strong>

**Review please!**

**-A **


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: Bella was bullied by the Cullen's in middle school, so she moved to Phoenix. 3 years later Bella is back beautiful and confident. But now the Cullen's want a second chance but will Bella be so willing to give it to them? Or will she get the revenge she's always wanted?**

**STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT!**

**ENJOY!**

**;P**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back<strong>

**Chapter 6**

I'm just standing here looking at him with a shocked face, he was here and he was…_hitting on me?_ Oh hell no! He is _**NOT **_allowed to do that, he is not allowed to bully me for years then come and hit on me just because I'm prettier and confident! What an ass, ugh I hate him sooo much.

"What does it look like to you? I'm putting my books away so I can meet my friends for lunch, duh," I say harshly.

"Wow, I was just trying to give you a compliment, no need to bit off my head!" Edward says dramatically, like I actually hurt his feeling wait now that I think about it Edward's probably never been spoken to so harsh by any girl. They probably all just melt at his words or the fact that he's actually noticed them forget _SPEAK _to them, _idiots_.

"I wonder how many times you've said that before, trying to flatter a girl so they'll give them what you want then when you get it you. And let me guess you never call them, avoid them like the plague, then wait for them to see you with another girl so she'll finally leave you alone, am I right?" I ask.

"What? You don't even know me!" Edward exclaims.

I walk up to him until I'm inches from his face "Oh I know you Edward, and what your capable of and I don't want anything to do with you so do us both a favor and leave me the fuck alone," I say menacingly. I start to back up and walk away but Edward pulls me back and pushes me against my locker, locking me in with his arms.

"I want to know why you hate me so much, you say you know me but I've never met you before. What's your name?" Edward asks his face getting close to mine.

"My name is…" I knee him where the sun don't shine and he collapses to the floor, what a baby I didn't knee him _that_ hard "Fuck off," I finish and walk away. A crowd starts to form around Edward trying to help him as he moans in pain.

I hear a loud booming voice behind me "Edward, dude are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm good; I think I just found my new challenge…" Edward starts with a groan _yeah right Edward good luck with that. _I walk into the cafeteria too see Jacob and Seth getting in line for their food. They see me and wave me over to them, I walk up to them debating whether or not if I should tell them about Edward or not. When I see them look towards the Cullen table with glares on their faces I make my decision, _I think I'll go with not. _

I walk up to them with smile on my face, "Hey Bella, what are you smiling at?" Jake asks.

_I just kneed Edward Cullen in the nuts, _I want to say so badly but instead I say "Well it's only lunch and I've already got 3 people in detention I think it's been a pretty successful morning don't you?" I ask, it might not be the whole truth but it was part of it.

"So what took you so long? Was there another run in with the Cullen's?" Jake worries.

"Oh no I just bumped into my old friend Angela and we just started talking, sorry," I lie.

"Was she one of the bitches who use to beat you up or was she one of the cowards who did nothing but laugh at you?" Jake questions.

"No that was Jessica. Angela was my only real friend until I pushed her away," I explain.

"If she was your only real friend then why did you push her away?" Seth asks.

"She was the only person to try and stand up for me, the Cullen's didn't like that so they beat her up too. I couldn't let that go on so I pushed her away so she wouldn't have to take the abuse that I deserved and she was safe so it didn't matter as much," I tell them.

"Bella, sure her abuse stopped but that didn't mean she was safe the Cullen's could have beaten her up anytime they wanted to also she lost a great friend. But worse you got beaten up more and you most defiantly didn't deserve it, no one does," Seth and Jake practically yell at me.

Tears start to form in my eyes but I will them not to fall and luckily they don't but there's a lump in my throat. I just nod at them with a small smile then give them a big hug because I know that I just love them so much!

"Okay, enough with this love fest let's get our food before we all start crying in the middle of the cafeteria." I joke trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Let's go!" Seth shouts linking arms with me and Jake links arms with me on the other side. I smile up at both of them before we start to walk criss crossing our legs with each step. We laugh messing up are walking, we almost fall but luckily Seth and Jake were able to stand their ground better than me, holding me up.

We grab our lunch and just put it all on one tray to share, we don't need that much food well I don't but these two do they're like wild animals when it comes to food. We quickly grab an empty table because the cafeteria is really starting to get full with hungry students. "Bella I think you've gained a few enemies already on your first day! I am so proud of you!" Jake praises.

I look over to see Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie all glaring at me. Emmett just sat there smirking at me, probably because I kneed Edward in the balls. I notice that Edward isn't with them _HA _probably icing his balls, I did hit him pretty hard _whatever he'll live he'll probably be screwing girls over in 24 hours or less. _I scowl at the thought of Edward with another girl…I mean hurting another girl. I shake my head to get that thought out of my head, Seth and Jake look and me curiously but I just shake my head 'no' at them telling them to not even bother to ask.

"What do you have after lunch again?" I ask to distract them from my odd behavior.

Jake looks at me a bit longer before answering, "Government with Mr. Jefferson than gym with you and Seth."

Seth puts his finger up to signal that he will answer in a sec because of all the food he had stuffed into his face "I have Trig with Mr. Varner then you know gym with you guys," Seth says.

The warning bell goes off telling us that we have 10 minutes to get to class "Bye guys, I'll see you in gym." I wave goodbye to them and head off to my locker to grab my books. I try to hurry with getting my things from my locker to avoid seeing any _unwanted _people.

I walk into Biology 2, 7 minutes early hoping to have some time to myself for just a bit even if it's for only a few minutes. Just as I walk into the classroom I look up to see Edward Cullen adjusting his sore sac, I laugh getting his attention which makes me freeze like a kid with their hand in the cookie jar.

Edward smirks and says "Well, well, well this ought to be fun…"

* * *

><p><strong>Here's chapter 6 hope you LOVE it!<strong>

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update but I had mid-terms and they were a BITCH! Just like Rosalie lol jks**

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

**Please review, because reviews make me happy :D**

**I LOVE all of you! 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: Bella was bullied by the Cullen's in middle school, so she moved to Phoenix. 3 years later Bella is back beautiful and confident. But now the Cullen's want a second chance but will Bella be so willing to give it to them? Or will she get the revenge she's always wanted?**

**STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back<strong>

**Chapter 7**

_Edward smirks and says "Well, well, well this ought to be fun…"_

I swear it has been 5 minutes that I've been standing at the door staring at Edward in shock, and the whole time it just kept feeding his ego by the way he was smirking at me. I quickly compose myself into my infamous glare and walk to the seat next to him.

"Please sit down," Edward offers.

"Fine, as long as you keep your hands to yourself or we might be doing a replay of the scene before lunch and this time there are no witnesses understood?" I threaten.

"Ohhh feisty I see, I like it. Oh and you don't have to worry about me touching you…" Edward says "_For now,_" Edward whispers the last part so I don't hear him, but I do.

"Whatever just leave me alone," I say firmly.

"I just don't get it," He whispers to himself.

"What don't you get?" I ask.

"I don't get why you hate me so much when you don't even know me!" Edward shouts frustrated, throwing his hands up in the air making me flinch.

"Ohmygod Edward! I told you already I know what type of guy you are! You're a player; I know this because I've met at lot of them at my old school! And I'm sorry that you can't handle having 1 person in this school that hates you, that doesn't fall at your feet or see what you really are an asshole." I practically scream at him, he doesn't react; he just looks at me like he's trying to figure me out.

"Do I know you? You look familiar…did we…did we hook up?" Edward questions.

"God no! We did NOT hook up. Why is that your first conclusion maybe we were friends, or you saw me on the street or at a party?" I can barley look at him. "And ew so you're telling me that you've hooked up with so many girls that you wouldn't be able to remember any of them? That's just disgusting," I shudder and move my chair as far from him as possible. But there is one thing wrong with me plan he pulls my chair back to him.

"Hey! Let go of my chair! I told you to keep your hands away from me!" I scream trying to pry his fingers from my chair but he has a steel grip on it so I just give up.

"Will you stop shouting already it's getting really annoying now and…"

"Well now you know how I feel," I interrupt.

"AND," Edward continues ignoring my comment "You told me not to touch you not to not go near you and I didn't, I touched your chair so you can stop freaking out because people are starting to enter the class. You don't want a reputation as a spaz, now do you?" He chuckles.

I look around the class and see half the class filling in before the bell and a few are looking at me and Edward, I glare at them until they look away. I look back at Edward and notice how close our faces are so I push him away so fast that it catches him off guard causing him to let go of my chair. So I can quickly move my face, body and chair away from him before anyone else in the class notices how close we were. When Mr. Banner walks in I quickly jump out of the seat next to Edward and rush to him so I can get assigned to a seat far, **_far_** away from Edward.

"Um Mr. Banner I'm Isabella, I'm new so here's my slip," I explain.

"Oh yes here you are" Mr. Banner points to my name on the attendance "Here you go and please take a seat next to Mr. Cullen." Mr. Banner says giving me my slip, my mouth falls open when he tells me to sit next to Edward but I quickly compose myself and practically drag my feet to my seat. I frown as I sit down while Edward has a big grin on his face oh how I'd like to smack that grin off his face, the thought makes me smile. As I'm listening to Mr. Banner lecture us on stuff I already know a folded my up piece of paper hits my hand, I pick it up and it says _Read Me_ on the front. I open it up slowly it and read it:

_Hi_

I look to my right to see Edward giving me a crooked smile and a little wave I groan and rest me head on my arms. I feel another piece of paper hit my arm, when I don't make a move to read it another hits my arm, then another after 5 more pieces of paper I finally lifte my head and read them all. And Edward got a satisfactory smirk on his face pissing me off.

_Wake up Isabella no sleeping in class _

_Hey it's rude to ignore someone _

_Earth _

_To_

_Isabella _

_I'll just keep annoying you until you talk or look at me_

_Blegh!_

_Isabella, Isabella, Issssaaabeeelllaaa_

I glare at Edward "You are so annoying you know that right?" I hiss at him.

"You'll learn to love it," Edward says leaning back with his arms behind his head flexing his muscles.

"Don't count on it," I tell him.

"Just so you know the longer you resist the longer I'll keep trying to break you and bothering you," Edward says casually like its absolutely normal behavior for him than again it probably is.

I roll my eyes and turn back to the teacher just to realize he was packing up meaning this horrible class is finally over. I grab my bag from the ground but an arm catches mine, I look up to see Edward looking at me with an intense stare "You should really stop getting my siblings in trouble it's not very nice." Edward says, he lets go of my arm and walks out of the class like what happened between us didn't. _Wait what? Nothing happened he just annoyed me ugh I hate him!_

I quickly grab my bag and rush to gym and put on my gym clothes. I get into the gym to see Seth and Jake waiting for me, I smile and walk over to them until I notice Edward and his whole family and they're all glaring at me again well except Emmett. I hurry towards Jake and Seth but I slow down when I realize that I'm showing fear, I slow down to a run way strut earning stares and cat calls from the guys I smile at them.

When I reach my friends Jake says "I'm not sure how I feel about all these guys getting boners from just you walking, I think we're gonna have to get you a chastity belt right Seth?"

"Seems so," Seth agrees nodding his head slightly.

"Ha ha very funny," I laugh.

Seth and Jake get a serious look on their faces "We're not joking Bella." I shake my head at them grinning and turn to Coach Clapp.

"Okay class we are going to be starting volleyball today so get into groups of two." Coach clap says.

"So who's going to be with whom? If my calculations are right there are three of us," I joke.

"Ha ha ha you think you're so funny Bella huh? Well if your gonna be like that than I'm with Seth," Jake says firmly.

"Fine I guess I could ask one of the many guys here to be my partner I'm sure they'll be very willing especially since my chastity belt won't be in until Tuesday." I joke turning to look at a guy to be my partner but a small annoying pixie is in my way.

"Hi, wanna be my partner I heard you didn't have one so lets be together. And don't worry about earlier I totally forgive you for it," Alice says energetically.

I look behind her at her shocked/glaring family "Are you sure your family won't mind?" I ask.

Alice looks behind her also; shaking her head she says happily "Oh they'll be fine they're just PMSing right now, they'll get over it."

I weigh my options she a psycho bitch but this could be fun and as everyone who knows me I really suck at volleyball. I get an evil grin on my face and say "Sure, this could be fun." Me and Alice make our way toward the wall away from everyone else "I'm giving you a fair warning right now I suck at this and I cannot be held responsible for any damage or pain that may come to you." I give Alice a small innocent smile.

"Oh that's okay I'll take the risk and I'm really good at volleyball, I'm actually on the team. Here I'll serve," Alice says she volleys the ball to me I panic when it gets close to my face and I smack it away hitting the wall.

"Ohmygod sorry!" I apologize somewhat meaning it.

"It's okay try to bump it like this," Alice demonstrates. I do what Alice says and actually hit the ball to her properly, we keep at it for a good while until my arms start to hurt and I hit it lazily and by 'accident' hit Edward Cullen in the face.

"Ohmygod!" I gasp running towards him "I am so sorry," I say trying to hide my laughter.

"Are you…are you laughing at me?" Edward asks.

I stop laughing immediately "Uh n-no I'm n-not," I stutter "I really am sorry." The look on Edward's face made me burst out laughing, after awhile everyone was laughing. Edward was trying not to laugh and to keep his pout on his face but he kept shaking with silent hidden laughter. I tickle his side and he burst out laughing and I laugh along with him until I feel someone pulling my arm away from everyone. "Hey what's your problem? Oh hey Jake why did you pull me away? I was having fun," I ask.

"Exactly Bella you were having fun with your old tormenters. What was that about? Like I got the whole being Alice's partner it was funny when you almost hit her and when you hit Edward in the face now that was hilarious. But then you guys start joking around and then you're tickling him? _Tickling him Bella? Really, _that was just wrong. I thought you hated them but I guess you're over it so just go be their friend and don't hang with us anymore." Jake shouts at me.

"Okay Jake you've made your point stop yelling now," Seth says calmly while I try not to cry.

"No it's not alright to just…" Jake starts again.

"Jake I'm warning you now," Seth threatens.

"Don't talk to me like that Seth you know just as well as I do that _her _befriending them is wrong!" Jake yells.

"Jacob! I said stop, that's enough I don't want to hear anything from you right now!" Seth yells at Jake even I flinch at his tone, some students even look at us but quickly look away from Seth's glare. Jake quickly shuts up at Seth's tone, Seth doesn't speak in loud harsh tones he's the quiet calm one so I know that he's serious, and looks down at his feet to avoid our eyes. "Bella," Seth whispers in a soft voice "Why?"

"I don't know Seth," I look at Edward and his family who are trying to see if Edward has a concussion or not, then back at Seth and Jake "I really don't know. But there's one thing I do know for sure...that I want revenge."


End file.
